


Tae Joon (WIP)

by Miss_Mae



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Bare Skin, F/M, Work In Progress, sweet crypto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mae/pseuds/Miss_Mae
Summary: Where does Crypto end and Tae Joon begin?
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Reader, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tae Joon (WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now complete and uploaded as “The Line” :) thank you all so much!

Click. Click. Click.

You drift into a sleepy consciousness, body heavy. The mechanical clacks crescendo as you open your eyes to identify the disturbance. You smile gently. Crypto sits with his back to you, typing furiously. You try to make sense of the stream of code flowing down his monitors but give up after a few moments, he’ll tell you about it later. He takes a moment to push the mess of thick, black hair out of his face. You make a soft noise of attention, urging the hacker to take a break. You’re sure he’s been awake for hours already. 

Crypto makes a few more heavy clicks on his keyboard and swivels in his chair to face you. His chest is bare this morning, having discarded his chest plate late in the night, revealing the toned muscles he’s built in the games. You take time to admire how smooth his skin is, gliding seamlessly from his abs, to his chest, over his collar bone, down his round, tough shoulders and over his growing biceps. Your eyes linger on his hands, the black metal prosthetics dull in the yellow light emitted from the single bulb lamp. You wish you could feel his hands without them, the calloused flesh that comes with being on the run. 

You remember the night he told you about the prosthetics. Crypto was desperate, he needed to disappear. He found a man promising medical prosthetics for cheap with no names. The night went sour when officials came to bust the man for drug possession. Crypto slipped out with a bullet grazing. He said it was the first time he had been shot and the last time he felt scared. He designed the prosthetics in two weeks. He spared you the details of the attachment process. 

A thud pulled you from your day dream. Even barefoot, Crypto somehow made the quietest footsteps. He sat on the bed next to you, running his fingers over your cheek, holding your face gently.

“What’s wrong?” He prompted quietly. 

You smiled at his deep, glasses framed eyes, grateful he had taken your advice to wear them occasionally. He looked tired. His eyebrows always gave it away. Usually pointed and furrowed, they drooped when he needed rest. You reached up to touch his slide, the skin soft as your fingertips slid to touch his back.


End file.
